C.A. Peñarol
Club Atlético Peñarol ( , from LatinThe name "Peñarol" is a literal license in Castilian language of the Latin substantive pinarolium (pinewood in English language). pinarolium: pinewood; English: ) also known as Carboneros, Aurinegros and familiarly as Manya, is an Uruguayan sports club based in the Peñarol barrio, Montevideo, best known for its professional football team. The team plays their home matches in Estadio Centenario, the largest stadium in the country, but also own a private stadium called Estadio Contador Damiani. The club holds long-standing rivalries with other football clubs, most notably Nacional, with matches between the two teams referred to as "El Clásico del Fútbol Uruguayo". The word "Peñarol" in the club's name is the Castellan translation to the Latin term for pinewood, pinarolium; its Italian translation was used for Pinerolo, a town and comune in north-western Italy in the region of Piemonte. Subsequently, the Peñarol barrio was founded and named after the Piemontesi town. Peñarol is the successor club of Central Uruguay Railway Cricket Club, which was founded on September 28, 1891 by British railway workers. The club has since established itself as a major force in both Uruguayan and South American football. Penarol have won a record 48 Primera División titles. They were also the first ever winner of the Copa Libertadores, defeating Club Olimpia during the 1960 final series. Since then, they have accumulated four more Libertadores titles, three Intercontinental Cups, and one Supercopa de Campeones Intercontinentales. According to the IFFHS' all-time ranking published in 2009, Peñarol were Uruguay's best club and the most successful South American club of the 20th century. History Central Uruguay Railway Cricket Club (1891–1913) The Central Uruguay Railway Cricket Club was founded on September 28, 1891, through the impetus of employees and workers of Montevideo's Central Uruguay Railway (British-owned) company, which had operated in Uruguay since 1878. Of the 118 founding members of the club, 72 were British, 1 German, and 45 Uruguayan. Due to the complicated nature of the name for the Spanish-speaking followers, the club was usually known only as CURCC or "Peñarol" in honour of their town's coop located 10 km from Montevideo. The first chairman of the new institution was Frank Henderson, who exercised his office until the year 1899. In 1892, CURCC started a football team to add to the rugby and cricket teams which had to that point dominated the club. The first football match for the club was against facing a combination of students from English High, and it finished with a 2–0 CURCC win. In 1895, the club chose Julio Negrón to be its first Uruguayan captain, after a series of English players serving as captains. In 1900 CURCC, along with Uruguay Athletic, Deutscher Fussball Klub and Albion, founded the Uruguay Football Association League. Debuting on June 10 with a 2–1 success over Albion, the first official goals for the club were scored by Juan Peña and William Davies. That same year the first match versus Club Nacional de Football took place. The match finished 2–0, to CURCC. At the end of the 1900 season CURCC won the Uruguayan championship for the first time, a success they repeated the following year. In 1903, CURCC was the first club to score over ten goals in an official match of the Uruguayan championship, after defeating Triunfo 12–0 (this was equalled by Montevideo Wanderers in 1908).Double Digits Domestical After witnessing the first crowning of rivals Nacional as champions, and the suspension of the championship because of the civil war in 1904, CURCC were again champions in 1905 and 1907. In 1907 W. Bayne took over the administration of the CUR company, and became the first president of the country who refused to be president of the club (with this going to lower-ranking employees). He did so based upon the continuing economic problems and work it entailed. This was to be the starting point for a series of conflicts between the company and the club, ending with the split in 1913. In 1908, the club withdrew from the Uruguayan league in protest at the scheduling of the tournament, returning the following season. During the same year disagreements happened in CUR, after a group of team supporters burnt one of the wagons that were used to carry rival players. After another championship in 1911, a study was commissioned to reform sectors of the club. The proposals included the participation of partners who were not employees of CUR (the railway company), as well as changing the CURCC name to Peñarol. In June 1913, the assembly of CURCC rejected these proposals. The main reason for this being that the company wanted to dissociate the club from the Peñarol village, because of prejudices that had been formed toward it, mainly related to violence. However, in November of that year, CURCC approved the subject of football partners who were not employees of the railway. That request was delivered to the CURCC on November 15, 1913. Finally on December 13, the football section was renamed CURCC Peñarol, and later on March 1914 to Club Atlético Peñarol, a change approved by the Uruguayan football association and all the clubs involved in the championship, including Nacional. One of the main pledges against the two clubs being the same is that they supposedly co-existed until 1915 and played matches simultaneously.Topic 10 http://www.decano.com/decanocms/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=54&Itemid=46 However, that fact is contested by Peñarol, stating that while the CUR employees did engage in sports activity, those activities were merely recreational and not official in any way, as the football section was already independent from CUR, which is, again, contested by Nacional fans,Topic 11 http://www.decano.com/decanocms/index.php?option=com_content&view=article&id=54&Itemid=46. as they claim,ex CURCC seniors seemed to continue with its own activities playing friendly matches in Rivera. Amateur era (until 1931) On the 12th of march, 1914 the CURCC Peñarol officially changed its name to the Club Atlético Peñarol, change being approved by the Uruguayan league on March 14. On May 13 of that year the executive power of the government granted legal personality to the club. In these years, Peñarol failed to win the Uruguayan Championship, losing the final to River Plate FC in 1914, and finishing second to Nacional in 1915, 1916 and 1917, and during this period the most important event was the inauguration of the Las Acacias field, on May 19, 1916. The first club championships under the new denomination arrived in 1918 and 1920. However, in 1922, the Uruguayan Football Association (AUF) disaffiliated Peñarol and Central, which together gave birth to the Uruguayan Football Federation, parallel organ unrecognized by the AUF. In 1926, Peñarol won the championship of the so-called Provisional Council, competition that arose following the reunification of the Uruguayan football (AUF and FUF) occurred a year before, currently unrecognized by the AUF as an official championship, even though it was the sole Uruguayan Championship of that year. After performing for the first time a tour of Europe in 1927, Peñarol again lifted with the Uruguayan championship in 1928 and 1929. This last year, Julio María Sosa was declared as the first honorary president of the club. The following year, Peñarol played for the first time an official match in the Estadio Centenario in Montevideo, which ended with a 1–0 win over Olimpia Asunción. Start of the professional era and first titles (1932–1959) , Uruguayan champion with Peñarol in 1938.]] On April 29, 1932, the AUF officially introduced professionalism, with the debut of Peñarol versus River Plate. That same year Peñarol won his first professional championship with 17 victories in 27 matches, which enabled them to accumulate 40 points, 5 over their nearest persecutor, Rampla Juniors. Also in 1932, the club played its first classic of the professional era, which the aurinegros won 2–0. Having placed second in the season 1933, in which John Young became the first scorer of the club in a professional tournament with 33 goals, Peñarol won the first of 4 championships in a row (1935–38), in addition to the Championship Competition in 1936. During this period the club appointed Francisco Tochetti as the second honorary president. Peñarol closed the decade of the 1930 with a second place, after losing a match to Nacional, in a tournament marked by the first strike of professional footballers in Uruguay. After five years of drought, Peñarol won the title in 1944, retaining it the following two years. That year also the club bought the land where years later was built the Peñarol Palace. After the strike decreed by the Uruguayan Mutualist of Professional Footballers in 1948 due to which the Uruguayan championship was suspended, in 1949 Peñarol got a new crown, with a 4-point lead over Nacional, Óscar Míguez being the league's topscorer. Finishing second in 1950, Peñarol was again champion in 1951, 1953, 1954, 1958 and 1959. Peñarol was the second team to obtain the "quinquenio" (five years champion in a row) -after Nacional had done the same between 1939 and 1943- and has done it twice. Champion of America and the world (1960–1969) champion.]] Peñarol has won the Copa America twice and the Copa Libertadores three times, matching with its rival Nacional, that is also three times world champion. Peñarol was the team that lost the most Copa America finals in the history. In 1960, Peñarol qualified as a champion of the Uruguayan championship in 1959, to the then newly created Champions Cup of America (current Copa Libertadores), competition that brought together the champions from seven countries affiliated to the CONMEBOL (although the representatives of Peru, Ecuador and Venezuela did not attend the tournament). Peñarol made its debut in this tournament on April 19, against Club Jorge Wilstermann of Bolivia in a 7–1 thrashing, with the first goal of the match (and the tournament) coming courtesy of Luis Borges. After eliminating San Lorenzo de Almagro in semifinals, the club won its first continental championship after beating Olimpia of Paraguay. Late in the season, the club lost the final of the Intercontinental Cup, also created that year, after a 0–0 home draw against Real Madrid, in front of 71,872 spectators, losing 1–5 in Spain. Domestically, Peñarol added another title. In 1961, Peñarol played a new version of the Champions Cup, but retained its continental title against Sociedade Esportiva Palmeiras; 1–0 at home, with a goal by Alberto Spencer, and 1–1 in São Paulo. In the second half of the year, Peñarol won the Uruguayan championship, and for the first time in its history, the Intercontinental Cup, by defeating S.L. Benfica of Portugal by a 5–1 aggregate. The next year, the club was one step away from achieving the consecration of the third Champions Cup. However, after losing in the first leg 0–1 and winning the second 3–2, in a game marked by incidents, a third match was needed against Santos Futebol Clube (which included Pelé), being played in neutral field at the Monumental Stadium in Buenos Aires. Peñarol fell 0–3, with the consolation being obtaining the Uruguayan championship again, which earned the club its first five consecutive years(1958–1962), which would befall again from 1993–97. After a season without a title, highlighted at the international level by obtaining greatest goal-difference in a Libertadores tie, against Everest of Ecuador, 14–1 overall (5–0 and 9–1),Copa Libertadores trivia Peñarol won the Uruguayan championship in 1964 and 1965, reaching and losing the Libertadores final in the latter year (to Independiente de Avellaneda). However, in 1966 Peñarol won its third continental silverware, after defeating Club Atlético River Plate in a third match played in Santiago, Chile, 4–2. That same year, a second Intercontinental Cup was won, after overcoming Real Madrid 2–0, both in the Centenario and in Madrid. In the following years, Peñarol continued its title achievements both nationally and internationally, adding the South American Supercup in 1969 of Intercontinental Champions in 1969, tournament that brought together South American clubs that had won the Intercontinental Cup, being officially recognized by the CONMEBOL in 2005. During this period Peñarol had also the highest recorded unbeaten period in the Uruguayan championship, which was extended to 56 matches between September 3, 1966 and September 14, 1968, when they fell 0–2 to Liverpool Montevideo. This marked is also the longest unbeaten done by any South American professional club at the first division and the second if one considers the amateur stage, behind Boca Juniors. Notable past Peñarol players include Luis Cubilla, Pedro Virgilio Rocha, Alberto Spencer and Juan Joya, among others. The transition (1970–1979) In 1970, Peñarol again reached the finals of Copa Libertadores, which it lost to Estudiantes de La Plata. It is worth mentioning that at that tournament the club achieved the greatest goal-difference in the history of the competition after beating Valencia in Venezuela by 11 to 2. The following year, in a tournament divided in two phases, Peñarol ranked second behind Nacional. After the first stage, the club accumulated 32 points, same amount that Nacional, however they were unable to keep pace in the final phase, which added 7 units, 1 less than the tricolours. After finishing runner-up in 1972 and 1973, the year in which Fernando Morena, one of Uruguay's most historical goal scorers arrived, the club won the Uruguayan championship, in 1974 and 1975. In 1974 Peñarol became the first Uruguayan club to win a Libertadores match in Argentina, after defeating Club Atlético Huracán in Buenos Aires 3–0. After finishing second in 1976 and 1977, the following year, Peñarol won its twenty-fourth championship, season in which Morena obtained two records, the highest number of goals in a season (36), and the largest number of goals scored in a game, converting 7 versus Huracán Buceo. Again at the top (1980–1989) in Tokyo, 1982.]] After starting the 1980s in third place, in 1981 Peñarol was champion again after overcoming Nacional by three points. The champion team featured the figures of Rubén Paz, tournament's topscorer with 17, and Morena, who returned to the club by a then record fee: U.S. $1,029,000. The following year, Peñarol won the Copa Libertadores after defeating Cobreloa away 1–0, with a last minute goal by Morena, who was also the competition's best scorer at 7. In the second half of the year, Peñarol repeated the win of the Uruguayan championship, again with Morena as scorer with 17 goals, and won for the third time in its history the Intercontinental Cup, against Aston Villa F.C. (2–0, at Tokyo). In 1983, the club had a discreet role at the local level, placing seventh place, but not at the international level, in which the club reached the Libertadores final after ousting Nacional, but fell short to Grêmio Porto Alegre. In 1984 and 1986, the club rose up again with the Uruguayan championship, being the last of these conquests particularly unique, since the club's economic problems did not allow the team to play the first match of this year, losing points accordingly. However, it was agreed that in the case that Nacional surpassed Peñarol by less than 2 points, a definition match had to be played. At the end of season Nacional finished top of Peñarol by a point, and thus the final was played; Peñarol won 4–3 on penalties. In 1987 the club, despite the myriad economic problems as well as the youth of the squad, with a 22-year-old average, was crowned champion of Libertadores for the fifth time, beating América de Cali, in another third match played in Chile, which was decided with a goal by Diego Aguirre, in the 120th minute, which marked the third trophy the aurinegros lifted in that stadium. In the league, Peñarol only finished eighth, and would not win any tournament, domestic or continental, until 1993. The Second Quinquenio (1993–1997) Five Championships in a Row Between 1993 and 1997, Peñarol achieved five championships in a row. This was the second time it had done this and at the same time became the first team in Uruguayan history to do so. The team was led by Gregorio Perez as coach and by winning many games from behind including a well remembered 4–3 against Nacional when it came from behind in 3 different occasions. 2009–2010 Championship In 2010, Peñarol had an unbeaten streak of 15 games and won the Uruguayan Clausura championship undefeated. It was the first team to do so in this championship format. By achieving this it erased an 11 point deficit with rivals Nacional in the Annual Standings and ended the Championship ahead in these standings. The finals then involved the classic rivals and Peñarol was victorious in a 2 game playoff, it was the 8th time Peñarol defeated Nacional in 12 final definitions. The old rivalry The first clash between Peñarol and its traditional rival, Nacional, dates from July 15, 1900, with Peñarol winning 2–0.Uruguayan Derby – Peñarol vs. Nacional As of January 21, 2011, 504 games have been played, Peñarol winning 181 of them, Nacional 162 and the other 161 ending tied. During the amateur era, Nacional obtained a slight advantage, but with the advent of professionalism Peñarol reversed this trend. Throughout this era, several episodes were placed in the fans' memories: in one of the most remembered derbies, the "Classic of the leak", occurred on October 9, 1949 for the first round of the Uruguayan Cup. At the end of the first half, Peñarol led 2–0, but during the break Nacional decided not to take the field and withdrew; later on, Nacional made allegations against refereeing decisions. Another memorable episode was on the 23rd of April 1987; with the score tied 1–1, Peñarol saw three of its players sent off, having to continue the game with only 8 players on the field while Nacional still had 11. Nonetheless, Jorge Cabrera would score for Peñarol and the game would finish 2–1. That match is known as the "Clasico del 8 contra 11" (The 8 versus 11 derby). Uniform Home kit Since its inception the colors that represented the CURCC and subsequently Peñarol have been yellow and black feathers. This distinctive color and pattern combination was taken from the railway, which in turn comes from the Rocket locomotive, designed and built by George Stephenson, winner of an aptitude test in 1829, thus making the contract for the Liverpool–Manchester railway line, from where the model expanded to the rest of the world. The first kit used by CURCC in 1891 was divided into two halves, black to the right and yellow and black stripes on the left, black trousers and socks. This kit was reintroduced for the 1996 Clausura tournament, and for the debut game of the Copa Libertadores in 1998, in a 2–1 success over rivals Nacional. This game was also the first of Peñarol hosted for the cup in the inner country, at the Campus Municipal at Maldonado.The CURCC kit returned in September 2009. In 1901 and 1908 the club wore for some games a shirt with yellow and black in squares. The current kit of Peñarol – yellow and black stripes – dates from 1905 and since then has been used almost continuously with few variations, like socks alternating between black and yellow, as well as some variations in the number of stripes on the shirt. Alternative kit Regarding the away uniform, it is known with relative certainty that the first used was a squared shirt, similar to the kit used in 1901, but with black and orange squares. Since then there have been used different models, including one with horizontal stripes in 1984, yellow shirt and black shorts in 1987, as well as uniforms totally black, gray or yellow used in the past decade. Additionally, other colours have been used for international friendlies, specially in the decade of 1960 and 1970, like green against Inter Bratislava for the Montevideo Cup. In 2010,a new gold away shirt was introduced. On June 3, 1919, in Rio de Janeiro, for the "Roberto Chery Cup", Brazil and Argentina tied 3–3, respectively wearing Peñarol and Uruguay kits. The cup was then gifted to Peñarol, as Chery was the club's goalkeeper. He died on May of that year, after the 1919 Copa América in Brazil. The club uniforms adopted after Peñarol were: *Olimpo de Bahía Blanca *Club Almirante Brown *Club Guaraní *Deportivo Táchira Stadium , where Peñarol frequently plays.]] Peñarol generally play at the state-owned Estadio Centenario, which was inaugurated on July 18, 1930. It has a capacity of 65,000,Detalle de capacidad locativa por tribunas and the pitch measures 110 x 70 metres. It is located in the Batlle Park suburb of Montevideo. However, Peñarol has its own stadium, the 12,000-capacity José Pedro Damiani (formerly "The Acacias"), which was inaugurated on April 19, 1916. Generally the ground is not used by the club due to its low capacity and rudimentary infrastructure, although it has been used on several occasions, most recently in August 1997 against Rampla Juniors. Currently there are negotiations by the investor group, Ficus Capital, and the club, to build a stadium that could meet the requirements to host not only local fixtures but also international competitions. Primarily the idea is to build a stadium of approximately 40,000 seats, or to rebuild Acacias to reach such a capacity. Currently, Peñarol is asking the Ministry of Works to give the club a large plot of public land which has been selected for the building of the stadium, and a Brazilian firm is in the running to build this new stadium which aims to become the most modern in South America. Current squad Selected former players :This section lists foreign players who participated in a squad that won at least one national title with the club and uruguayan players who won more than one national title and competed in at least one international competition representing the country. * Rubén Capria * Raúl Castronovo * Pablo Cavallero * Miguel Ángel Lauri * Matías Manrique * Alejandro Martinuccio * José Alberto Percudani * Santiago Solari * Jair Gonçalves Prates * Leônidas da Silva * Luiz Luz * Sylvio Pirillo * Yeso Amalfi * Joseph Akongo * Elías Figueroa * Arnulfo Valentierra * Roy Myers * Alberto Spencer * Jean-Jacques Pierre * Edgar Álvarez * Iván Guerrero * Júnior Izaguirre * Danilo Turcios * Islam Cana'an * Yoshika Matsubara * Roberto Brown * Armando Dely Valdés * José Luis Chilavert * Juan Vicente Lezcano * Edison Torres * Juan Joya * Leonardo Cilaurren * Washington Ortuño * Julio Abbadie * Nelson Acosta * Carlos Aguilera * Diego Aguirre * Matías Aguirregaray * Fernando Alvez * Antonio Alzamendi * José Andrade * Egidio Arévalo Ríos * Juan Arremón * Daniel Baldi * Pablo Bengoechea * José Benincasa * Joe Bizera * Carlos Borges * Miguel Bossio * Omar Caetano * Ceferino Camacho * Antonio Campolo * José Cancela * Nuber Cano * Ernesto Fabián Canobbio * Braulio Castro * Gabriel Cedrés * Roberto Chery * Walter Corbo * Alejandro Correa * Fernando Correa * Julio César Cortés * Leonardo Crossley * Luis Cubilla * Luis de Agustini * Juan Delgado * Carlos Diogo * Víctor Hugo Diogo * Fabian Estoyanoff * Nicolás Falero * Lorenzo Fernández * Oscar Ferro * Pablo Forlán * Alvaro Gestido * Alcides Ghiggia * Guillermo Giacomazzi * Jorge Gonçalves * Néstor Gonçalves * Edgardo González * Juan Carlos González * Isabelino Gradín * Nelson Gutiérrez * John Harley * Abel Hernandez * José Herrera * Juan Hohberg * Julio César Jiménez * Ernesto Ledesma * Julio Losada * Federico Magallanes * Luis Maidana * William Martínez * Roque Maspoli * Gustavo Matosas * Roberto Matosas * Ladislao Mazurkiewicz * Oscar Miguez * Paolo Montero * Fernando Morena * Walter Olivera * Marcelo Otero * Walter Pandiani * Rubén Paz * Juan Pena * José Perdomo * Eduardo Pereira * Diego Pérez * José Antonio Piendibene * Venancio Ramos * Hebert Revétria * Pedro Rocha * Cristian Rodriguez * Marcelo Romero * José Sasía * Juan Alberto Schiaffino * Raúl Schiaffino * Darío Silva * Gideón Silva * Héctor Silva * Obdulio Trasante * Obdulio Varela * Ernesto Vidal * Pedro Young * Marcelo Zalayeta * Andreé González Former managers * Leonardo de Luca (1932–34) * José Piendibene (1934) * Athuel Velásquez (1935–40) * José Piendibene (1940–41) * Leonardo de Luca (1941) * Luis Manuel Morquio (1941) * Lorenzo Fernández (1941–42) * John Harley (1942) * Leonardo de Luca (1942–43) * Juan Arremón (1943) * Pedro de Hegedüs (1943) * Aníbal Tejada (1944) * Alberto Supicci (1945) * Aníbal Tejada (1946) * Jorge Clulow (1947) * Randolph Galloway (1948) * Emérico Hirschl (1949–51) * Juan López (1952–55) * Roque Máspoli & Obdulio Varela (interim) (1955) * Emérico Hirschl (1956) * Gerardo Spósito (1957) * Hugo Bagnulo (1958–59) * Roberto Scarone (1959–62) * Béla Guttmann (1962) * Pelegrín Anselmo (1962) * Roque Maspoli (1963–67) * Rafael Milans (1968–69) * Osvaldo Brandão (1969–70) * Roque Máspoli (1970–71) * Juan Hohberg (1971) * Ondino Viera (1972) * Juan Ricardo Faccio (1972–73) * Hugo Bagnulo (1973–74) * José María Rodríguez (1974) * Hugo Bagnulo (1974–75) * Juan Alberto Schiaffino (1975–76) * Roque Máspoli (1976) * Dino Sani (1978) * Mario Tuane (1980) * Luis Prais (interim) (1980) * José Etchegoyen (1980) * Jorge Kistenmacher (interim) (1980) * Alcides Ghiggia (1980) * Luis Cubilla (1981) * Hugo Bagnulo (1982–83) * Osvaldo Balseiro (1983) * Hugo Fernández (1984) * Roque Máspoli (1985–86) * Ramón Silva (1986) * Óscar Tabárez (Jan 1987–Dec 87) * Fernando Morena (1988) * Roque Máspoli (1988) * Ladislao Mazurkiewicz (1988–89) * Walter Roque (1989) * Roberto Fleitas (1989–90) * César Luis Menotti (July 1990–June 91) * Juan Duarte (interim) (1991) * Ricardo Ortiz (1991) * Ljupko Petrović (1992) * Roque Maspoli (interim) (1992) * Walter Olivera (interim) (1992) * Juan Ricardo Faccio (interim) (1992) * Gregorio Pérez (Jan 1993–Dec 95) * Jorge Fossati (Jan 1996–Dec 96) * Alejandro Botello (1996) * Gregorio Pérez (Jan 1997–Dec 98) * Julio Ribas (1999–01) * Gregorio Pérez (2002) * Diego Aguirre (Jan 2003–Jan 05) * Fernando Morena (2005) * Luis Garisto (2006) * Mario Saralegui (April 2006–June 6) * Gregorio Pérez (July 2006–June 7) * Gustavo Matosas (2007–08) * Mario Saralegui (March 2008–Jan 09) * Julio Ribas (2009) * Víctor Púa (interim) (2009) * Diego Aguirre (Dec 2009–June 10) * Manuel Keosseian (2010) * Edison Machín (interim) (2010) * Diego Aguirre (Dec 2010–Sept 11) * Gregorio Pérez (Sept 2011–Feb 12) * Jorge Gonçalves (interim) (Feb 2012–March 12) * Jorge da Silva (March 2012–) Achievements National competitions *'Uruguayan League' (48): **Amateur era (11): 1900, 1901, 1905, 1907, 1911, 1918, 1921, 1924, 1926, 1928, 1929. From 1922 to 1925 the Uruguayan Football was divided in two organisations: Uruguayan Football Association (AUF), recognised by FIFA, and the dissident Uruguayan Football Federation (FUF), of which Peñarol was one of the founders and competed in the three tournaments organised by that federation in 1923, 1924 and 1925 (not finished). These championships are not recognised by the AUF. Peñarol won one of those FUF championship (1924). The 1926 title, won undefeated by Peñarol, was regulated by a "Consejo Provisorio" conformed by the merger of both Uruguayan associations (AUF and FUF), was however not recognised as an Official Uruguayan Championship (there was no Uruguayan Championship that season). **Professional era (37): 1932, 1935, 1936, 1937, 1938, 1944, 1945, 1949, 1951, 1953, 1954, 1958, 1959, 1960, 1961, 1962, 1964, 1965, 1967, 1968, 1973, 1974, 1975, 1978, 1979, 1981, 1982, 1985, 1986, 1993, 1994, 1995, 1996, 1997, 1999, 2003, 2009–2010. *'Other national titles': **Copa de Competencia (1): 1916 **Liguilla (12): 1974, 1975, 1977, 1978, 1980, 1984, 1985, 1986, 1988, 1994, 1997, 2004. **Competencia Tournament (13): 1936, 1941, 1943, 1946, 1947, 1949, 1951, 1953, 1956, 1957, 1964, 1967, 1986. **Honour Tournament (12): 1944, 1945, 1946, 1947, 1949, 1950, 1951, 1952, 1953, 1956, 1964, 1967. **Cuadrangular Tournament (10): 1952, 1955, 1957, 1959, 1960, 1963, 1965, 1966, 1968, 1970. **Tie Competition Cup (8): 1901, 1902, 1904, 1905, 1907, 1909, 1910, 1916. **Honour Cup (4): 1907, 1909, 1911, 1918. **Uruguayan Championship F.U.F. (1): 1924. **Liga Mayor (1): 1978. **Special Tournament (1): 1968. **Apertura (3): 1995, 1996, 2012 **Clausura (6): 1994, 1999, 2000, 2003, 2008, 2010 **Torneo Classificatorio (2): 2001, 2002. International competitions *'Copa Libertadores (5)': 1960, 1961, 1966, 1982, 1987 *'Supercopa de Campeones Intercontinentales (1)': 1969 *'Intercontinental Cup (3)': 1961, 1966, 1982 Other International competitions *'Copa de Honor Cousenier (3):' 1909, 1911, 1918 *'Copa Aldao (1):' 1928 *'Cup Tie Competition (1):' 1916 *'Copa Escobar – Gerona (1):' 1942 *'IFA Shield (1)': 1985 *'Some friendly international tournaments': **Copa Bimbo: 2012 **Trofeo Ágora: 2011 **Hyundai Cup: 1996 **Cagliari Cup: 1991 **Cisina Tournament: 1985 **"Ciudad de Sevilla" and "Ciudad de Marbella" Cups: 1985 **Champions Gold Cup: 1985 **Colombes Tournament: 1984 **Prensa Deportiva Tournament: 1983 **Simón Bolívar Cup: 1983 **Copa de Oro Tournament: 1982 **Costa del Sol Cup, Spain: 1975 **Costa del Sol Tournament: 1974, 1975 **"Teresa Herrera Cup": 1974, 1975 **"Mohamed V" Cup: 1974 **Transportes Aéreos Portugueses Cup: 1974 **Confraternidad Deportiva Cup: 1973 **Atlántico Sur Cup: 1972, 1973 **Copa Principe Juan de España: 1972 **Príncipe Juan de España Cup: 1972 **Montevideo Cup: 1918, 1954, 1971 **Cuadrangular in Mexico: 1957 **Campeones Sudamericanos Juveniles Tournament: 1954 (official AUF tournament; Deportivo de La Coruña was invited) **Caupolicán Trophy: 1943 **Escobar-Gerona Cup: 1942 **Omar Fontana Cup: 1937, 1941 **Primavera Cup: 1937 **Dorsa Cup: 1935 **"La Tribuna Popular" Trophy: 1932 **José Piendibene Cup: 1929 **Mirurgia Cup: 1928 **Ricardo Pittaluga Cup: 1928 **Rioplatense Tournament: 1928 **Cristal de Roca: 1927 **Ministerio de Instrucción Pública Cup: 1927 **Peñarol-Eintrach Cup: 1927 **Club Español Cup: 1926 **"El Imparcial" Trophy: 1925, 1926 **Ñuñoa Cup: 1926 **Sisley Trophy: 1926 **Valparaíso Cup: 1926 **Vitacca Cup: 1926 **Alem Cup: 1925 **Bórmida Cup: 1925 **Forence Cup: 1925 **Guillermo Davies Cup: 1925 **Norberto Massone Cup: 1925 **José Rovira Trophy: 1924 **Municipio de Avellaneda Cup: 1923, 1924 **Residentes en Córdoba Trophy: 1924 **Senado de Buenos Aires Cup: 1924 **Beisso Cup: 1923 **Chery-Medina-Pérez Cup: 1923 **Ernesto Barros Jarpa Cup: 1923 **Intendente Municipal de Buenos Aires Cup: 1923 **Procárceles Cup: 1923 **Straumann Cup: 1923 **Diario Crónica Cup: 1922 **Francisco Ferraro Cup: 1922 **Presidente Brum Cup: 1921, 1922 **Ricardo Medina Cup: 1922 **Honor Cup: 1909, 1911, 1918 **"José Pedro Varela" Cup 1911: 1918 **Tortoni Cup: 1918 **"La Transatlántica" Cup: 1916 **Tie Competition Cup: 1916 **Estímulo Cup: 1909, 1910 **Mantegani Cup: 1910 Achievements and records *Scores: **Highest-margin win: Peñarol 12 – Triunfo 0 (1903) **Highest-margin win (professional era): Peñarol 11 – Fénix 2 (1953) [also Competencia record] **Highest-margin win (international competitions): Peñarol 11 – Valencia (Venezuela) 2 (1970) [[Copa Libertadores de América] record] **Win with most goals in a match (professional era): Peñarol 8 – Miramar 4 (1944) league record **Derby win with most goals: Peñarol 5 – 0 Nacional Professional era statistics 1932–2008 (Last tournament included: Apertura 2008) Statistics in Primera División Uruguaya Professional era 1932–2008 *Seasons in Primera División: 78 (all) *Best position in Primera División: First (37 times) *Worst position in Primera División: Fourteenth (2005–06) *Longest unbeaten run in League matches: 56 (league record, seasons 1966, 1967, 1968 and 1969) *Most goals scored in a season: 91 (league record, 2002) *Most goals scored in a match: Peñarol 9 – Rampla Juniors 0 (1962) *Most goals conceded in a match: Peñarol 2 – Danubio 7 (2005–06) *Most wins in a league season: 24 (2000, 2002, 2003) *Most draws in a league season: 12 (1983, 1984) *Most defeats in a league season: 11 (2005–06) *Fewest wins in a league season: 5''' (1983) *Fewest draws in a league season: '''0 (1994) *Fewest defeats in a league season: 0''' (1949, 1954, 1964, 1967, 1968, 1975, 1978) *Historical classification at Uruguayan Professional Era All-Time Table: '''1st Amateur Era 1900–1931 *Seasons in Primera División: 27 *Best position in Primera División: First (11 times) *Worst position in Primera División: Seventh (1908) *Longest unbeaten run in League matches: 30 (seasons 1922, 1926 and 1927) *Most goals scored in a season: 66 (1928) *Most goals scored in a match: Peñarol 12 – Triunfo 0 (1903) *Most goals conceded in a match: Wanderers 4 – Peñarol 3 (1912), Nacional 4 – Peñarol 1 (1913), Reformers 4 – Peñarol 2 (1916), Nacional 4 – Peñarol 0 (1917), Rampla Juniors 4 – Peñarol 0 (1927) *Most wins in a league season: 22 (1927) *Most draws in a league season: 10 (1927) *Most defeats in a league season: 6''' (1927) *Fewest wins in a league season: '''5 (1913) *Fewest draws in a league season: 0''' (1900, 1902, 1905, 1906) *Fewest defeats in a league season: '''0 (1900, 1901, 1903, 1905, 1907, 1926) *Historical classification at Uruguayan Amateur Era All-Time Table: 2nd Other sports Currently Peñarol competes in football, futsal and boxing, although historically the club had several sports, being successful in each of them, specially basketball, and cycling. The latter returned for a short period in 2002, with the club featuring the multi-champion Federico Moreira, and winning again the Vuelta ciclista del Uruguay and Rutas de América, as in the old days.2002 Cycling champions link Titles in other sports Basketball *Federal championships: 1944, 1952, 1973, 1978, 1979, 1982 *South American Club Championships: 1982 *Winter Tournament Champion: 1953, 1955, 1978, 1979, 1982http://www.manya.org/otrosdeportes/index.html Cycling *'Tour of Uruguay': * Teams competition: 1956, 1959, 1990, 1991, 2002 *Individual: * Dante Sudati: 1952 3 * Aníbal Donatti: 1953 * Luis P. Serra: 1954, 1955 * Juan B. Tiscornia: 1956 * Federico Moreira: 1990, 1991 * Gustavo Figueredo: 2002 * Routes of Americas * José María Orlando: 1990 * Eastern Millar Miles * Atilio Francois: 1952 * Aníbal Donatti: 1953 * Mario Debenedetti: 1954 * Juan B. Tiscornia: 1956 * Walter Llado: 1961 Motorcycling The club was Uruguayan and South American Champion in this speciality. Futsal * Uruguayan Championship: 1995, 1996, 1997, 1999, 2004, 2010, 2011 * Apertura championship: 2002, 2010, 2011 * Clausura championship: 2005, 2010, 2011 * Uruguayan under-20 Championship: 1998, 1999, 2000 * Cup of Honour: 2007 Other achievements: *National champion in chess *National and international champion in table tennis *National champion in pool *National champion in fencing *National (undefeated) and American champion in show-gol (similar to futsal) in 1982 Women's football Peñarol have competed in the old era of Uruguayan women's football. The first match was a 4–0 victory over classic rivals Nacional in 1933 at the Centenario stadium. The club did not field a major team since the new system established in 1996, only youths squads in certain seasons. Namesakes There are a lot of football clubs around the World that honoured Peñarol by taking its name. Obviously, the highest number of these teams are from Uruguayan minor cities. Uruguay (39) *Club Atlético Peñarol from Artigas, 28/10/1948 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Ansina, 2008 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Baltasar Brum, 06/03/1991 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Belén, 23/12/2003 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Carmelo, 25/08/1965 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Castillos, 08/03/1929 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Chuy, 22/06/1933 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Colonia Larrañaga, 29/03/1942 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Colonia, 17/10/1921 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Dolores, 04/04/35 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Durazno, 09/10/1968 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Florida, 13/04/1913 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Fray Marcos, 08/06/2007 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Guichón, 17/03/1917 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Isidoro Noblía, ? *Club Atlético Peñarol from Juan Lacaze, 20/04/1920 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Lascano, 01/03/1942 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Maldonado, 14/07/1947 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Melo, 19/02/1996 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Mercedes, 22/05/1914 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Minas de Corrales, 17/08/1937 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Nueva Palmira, 01/02/1922 *Club Atlético Peñarol de Ombúes from Ombúes de Lavalle, 29/05/1930 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Paso de las Piedras, 22/09/1935 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Paso de los Toros, 12/10/1968 *Club Atlético Peñaroll de Rivera from Rivera, 26/02/1921 *Club Atlético Peñarol de Futbol from Rocha, 05/01/1963 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Salto, 06/03/1915 *Club Atlético Peñarol de San Carlos from San Carlos, 29/05/1952 *Club Atlético Social Deportivo y Cultural Peñaroll from San Gregorio de Polanco, 12/01/1947 *Club Atlético Peñarol Juniors from San Ramón, /03/1936 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Sarandí del Yí, 18/07/1916 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Tacuarembó, 14/04/1944 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Tambores, ? *Club Atlético Peñarol from Tarariras, 25/06/1934 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Tranqueras, 15/11/1968 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Treinta y Tres, 19/02/1969 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Trinidad, 19/06/1915 *Club Atlético Peñarol de Young from Young, 14/08/1930 There were also a lot of other teams that are not competing nowadays. The oldest of those clubs was Club Atlético Peñarol from San José, founded on 17/06/1906. There were also Peñarol namesakes on: Tomás Gomensoro, Paso Carrasco, Nueva Helvecia, Rosario, Minas, Aiguá, Paysandú, Fray Bentos, Santa Clara de Olimar, Vergara, Velázquez, Achar, Nuevo Berlín, Las Piedras, Pando, Migues, Pueblo Castillo, 25 de Mayo, Orgoroso and Ciudad del Plata. Argentina (24) *Club Atlético Peñarol from Pigüe, 19/03/1933 (note: blue and red stripes) *Club Peñarol del Delta from Dique Luján, ? (note: blue and white) *Club Atlético Peñarol from Mar del Plata, 07/11/1922 (note: blue and white) *Club Atlético Peñarol from Belén, ? *Club Atlético Peñarol from Tinogasta, ? *Club Argentino Peñarol from Córdoba, 12/10/1908 (note: green and red) *Club Atlético Peñarol Alejandrino from Alejandro, ? *Club Deportivo Peñarol from Villa Dolores, ? *Club Atlético Peñarol from Corrientes, 14/04/1947 *Club Atlético Peñarol from Paraná, 18/11/1926 (note: black, sky blue and white) *Club Deportivo Peñarol from Basavilbaso, ? *Centro Sportivo Peñarol from Rosario del Tala, ? (note: red with white and blue trim) *Club Atlético Peñarol from Jujuy, ? *Club Deportivo Peñarol from Anillaco, ? *Club Atlético Peñarol from Salta, ? (same colors) *Club Sportivo Peñarol from Chimbas, ? (note: blue, red and white) *Club Atlético Peñarol from San Isidro, ? *Club Atlético Peñarol from 28 de Noviembre, ? *Club Atlético Peñarol from Rafaela, 02/08/1936 (note: white with blue V) *Club Defensores de Peñarol from Rosario, ? *Club Atlético Peñarol from Elortondo, ? (same colors) *Club Atlético Peñarol from Cura Brochero, ? *Club Social y Deportivo Peñarol from Guaminí, 23/03/1954 (note: sky blue and white) *Club Atlético Peñarol from Tafí del Valle, ? (same colors) Rest of America (20) *Esporte Clube Peñarol from Flor do Sertao/SC (Brazil), ? *Esporte Clube Peñarol from Toledo/PR (Brazil), ? *PeñarolFutebol Clube from Ananindeua/PA (Brazil), 12/09/1996 (same colors) *Esporte Clube Peñarol from Xique Xique/BA (Brazil), 26/07/1981 *Esporte Clube Peñarol from Lajeado/RS (Brazil), ? *PeñarolJuniors from Curitiba/PR (Brazil), ? (same colors) *Peñarol from Itacoatiara/AM (Brazil), ? (note: blue and white) *Peñarol from São Leopoldo/RS (Brazil), ? (note: yellow and lilac) *Peñarol from Canoas/RS (Brazil), ? (note: green and yellow) *Club Deportivo Peñarol from Acomayo (Peru), ? (same colors) *Club Atlético Peñarol from Sapalache (Peru), ? *Club Sport Peñarol from Tumbes (Peru), ? *Peñarol from Carmen de la Legua (Peru), ? *Club Peñarol from Portoviejo (Ecuador), ? *Club Social y Deportivo Peñarol from Chone (Ecuador), ? *Club Deportivo Peñarol from Temuco (Chile), 1974 (same colors) *Atlético Peñarol from Cali (Colombia), ? (same colors) *Club Deportivo Peñarol La Mesilla from Huehuetenango (Guatemala), ? (note: red with blue trim) *Club Deportivo Peñarol from Comondú (Mexico), ? (same colors) *Club Atlético Peñarol from Juan Augusto Saldivar (Paraguay), ? (same colors) Europe (4) *Peñarol Wien from Wien (Austria), 1985 *Peñarol Engsbergen from Engsbergen (Belgium), 1972 (black and red stripes) *Peñarol de Lañas from Arteixo (Spain), ? (same colors) *FC Brasov from Transilvania (Rumania), ? (same colors) References External links * Official website * C.A. Peñarol profile at FIFA.com Category:C.A. Peñarol Category:Football clubs in Uruguay Category:Association football clubs established in 1891 Category:1891 establishments in Uruguay ar:بنيارول be-x-old:Пэньняроль Монтэвідэо bg:Пенярол ca:Club Atlético Peñarol cs:CA Peñarol da:Club Atlético Peñarol de:CA Peñarol el:Πενιαρόλ es:Club Atlético Peñarol eo:Peñarol eu:Club Atlético Peñarol fr:Club Atlético Peñarol gl:Club Atlético Peñarol ko:페냐롤 hr:C.A. Peñarol id:Peñarol it:Club Atlético Peñarol he:פניארול mn:Пеньярол (хөлбөмбөгийн баг) nl:Peñarol ja:CAペニャロール oc:Club Atlético Peñarol pms:Club Atlético Peñarol pl:Club Atlético Peñarol pt:Club Atlético Peñarol ru:Пеньяроль simple:C.A. Peñarol sr:ФК Пењарол fi:Club Atlético Peñarol sv:CA Peñarol tr:CA Peñarol uk:Пеньяроль yi:פעניאראל zh:佩那罗尔足球俱乐部